


I Am Undone

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: The Ship Is In The Harbor (The Concept Of Us) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Fluff, Some Plot, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST WANT THEM TO KISS ALL THE TIME WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just wanted to give Aaron a good start to the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Undone

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I AM BACK WITH MORE HAMBURR FLUFF AND IT'S GAYER THAN EVER!!
> 
> Also I am physically unable to write less than 2k words for these two. Their minds are just so brilliant that I HAVE to delve into their heads. Especially Hammy's. God knows what goes on inside his brain.
> 
> Actually no. Everyone knows. It's not a surprise.

            The second Alexander opened his eyes, his mind started working.

 

            It was December 31st, 9:35 am. He’s got exactly 14 hours and 25 minutes until January first and the start of Aaron Burr’s best year ever. Alex smiled as he ran through what he was going to do for the entire day. He was determined to make this New Year’s celebration something Aaron would remember for a very long time. In the time they’ve been dating, Alex made it his life's mission to make sure Aaron got everything he deserved.

 

            That was love and affection.

 

            And Alex had plenty of that to give.

 

            Though both of them were orphaned at a very young age, Alex was fortunate enough to gain pseudo-parents that loved him as much as his real mother did. Aaron wasn’t so lucky. When Alex had the Washingtons, Aaron jumped from foster home to foster home until he graduated college at the age of 16. Because of his education, he was able to get nice paying jobs in corporations and finally got his own apartment without having to acquire a roommate. One can say Aaron has lived a comfortable life since then but not one that would make him say that he was satisfied.

 

            Only when he met Alexander Hamilton did he learn what love was again. Alex shifted over to his side so he could face Aaron’s sleeping form. The man always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, almost nothing could ruin his dreaming state. Almost. Alex was the exception most of the time. He let two fingers walk up Aaron’s forearm and nuzzled his neck gently with his nose. He smiled when the man stirred after a couple of seconds.

 

            Soon enough, a pair of warm brown eyes was staring at him and Alex couldn’t bring himself to _not_ kiss him. “Good morning.” He said when he pulled away and he was greeted with a sleepy smile. “It’s New Year’s Eve.”

 

            “Indeed it is.”

 

            “I’ve got a lot planned for us today. You’re going to love it.”

 

            Aaron raised an eyebrow but opted not to question it. Alex loved to arrange things. In fact, Alex loved to do things for him in general. Aaron still couldn’t understand why he wasted his time by being with him. “Hey enough of that nonsense.” His boyfriend slipped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He pressed their foreheads together and looked at Aaron straight in the eyes. “You’re thinking you’re a waste of my time again, aren’t you?”

 

            “Well if you have much better things to do…”

 

            “I don’t.” Aaron didn’t say anything else. What could he say when his boyfriend would contradict them anyway? He opted to just run his fingers through Alex’s hair and sighed.

 

            “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

            “You didn’t do anything, love. You just simply listened to me.” With that Alex closed what little distance they had between them in a kiss. And in that kiss, he was undone.

 

            Somehow that was enough.

* * *

 

            “What the fuck do you mean by _reservation rejected?_ ”

 

            “I-It was rejected to accommodate a m-more important customer, s-sir.” The poor man was sweating at this point.

 

            _“I’m the youngest treasury secretary of this country! Who could be more important other than the President?”_

 

“S-Secretary Jefferson, s-sir! He’s been an esteemed customer for years, even before he left for France.”

 

            “I will fucking _murder_ Jefferson.”

 

            “Alex…” Aaron placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him. “Maybe we should go somewhere else, yeah? This place is a bit too fancy for either of our tastes anyway.” Aaron could practically _see_ the steam coming out of Alex’s ears. He looked at the man currently manning the reservations and smiled at him apologetically. It was New Year’s Eve after all. The guy deserved a break.

 

            However, Alexander wouldn’t give it to him.

           

            “Alex, come on. Let’s go.” He laced their fingers together and he was sure Alex was going to follow him and be done with it. He should have known not to assume when it came to Alexander Hamilton. He did walk for about 3 feet until he stopped abruptly, causing Aaron to stumble a bit in his place. Alex smirked at nothing in front of them before he turned back around with Aaron reluctantly following him.

 

            “What’s your name again, sir?”

 

            The man looked like a deer in headlights as Alex stared him down and Aaron prayed that this wouldn’t take long. “S-Samuel Seabury, sir.”

 

            “Samuel Seabury, eh?” Alex circled the man like a vulture. Samuel gulped soundly and Alex chuckled at the sound. Aaron tried very hard to conceal the fact that he was _slightly_ turned on by this. “Samuel do me a favor and buy a copy of the New York Post next week.” Oh Aaron knew what this meant. He looked up to the sky and hoped God was laughing at this.

 

            “Why, sir?”

 

            “Oh you’ll find out when you see the headline.” Alex was being perfectly vague in the context of this man but Aaron could analyze his words very clearly. His boyfriend took his hand again and flashed a dazzling smile towards Samuel. “And if you’re up for it, check out the _Help Wanted_ ads too. Might be of interest. Happy New Year, Samuel Seabury.” With a final dramatic flick of his hair, Aaron had to roll his eyes at that, Alex pulled him away from the restaurant.

 

            After a few minutes of walking, Alex’s triumphant smile faltered and he stopped again. This time, Aaron anticipated it and walked around him to face him. “Alex? What was this really about? All of this?” At first, Alex refused to look at him. He fiddled with the cloth of his scarf and was staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Aaron sighed, accustomed to Alexander’s habits. He placed gentle fingers underneath Alex’s chin and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Take your time, love.”

 

            Alex did take his time. He quietly relished in the soft and patient touch Aaron gave him and moved closer to him on instinct. Aaron just had something about him that made him feel much safer. Maybe it was because he was tall or the fact that he never judged him for what he says. Sure he would have debates with him, some heated and ridiculous at most, but he would always wait for him. He would always listen.

 

            That was why he wanted this entire day to go exactly as he planned. First they would make breakfast together since Alex was a terrible cook on his own. Then he would give him that late Christmas present he promised him (something they later used when they were back in the bedroom). Then they would go to this restaurant that Alex made sure to reserve months before. It was absolutely foolproof. Of course, Alex didn’t expect the more competent fool to ruin his day to be Jefferson.

 

            “I just wanted this day to be special.” He finally admitted, his head still down. He felt a gentle hand card through his hair and he didn’t want to deny the whimper that came out of his mouth. Sometimes he asked _himself_ what he did to deserve Aaron. Kind, patient, loving Aaron who does nothing but _be_ with him. If someone told him back in college that he would be dating the notorious Aaron Burr, he would have laughed in their faces.

 

            Now he doesn’t want to let him go.

 

            “You confided in me that you haven’t had a proper New Year’s celebration in years. I just wanted you to have this, Aaron!” He finally looked up at his boyfriend, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. With Aaron looking at him like that, he felt much younger, much more naive, just like the first time they met. He didn’t feel like he was the Secretary of Treasury of the United States of America. Aaron wasn’t the Senator of New York. Right here, right now? He was just Alexander Hamilton, the man who hasn’t done enough.

 

            And Aaron was the man he wanted to do so much for.

 

            “I wanted you to have a celebration that you would remember for a long time. Especially if…” Alex faltered a bit at the thought of having to ever leave Aaron but he shook his head at that. “If you ever decide to part with me, you can have this. You can have a memory. Your first memory of a _real_ Happy New Year.” Aaron was silent as he processed everything that Alex said but it seemed he didn’t have to think about it so much.

 

            “First of all, I’m not leaving you.”

 

            “Oh thank god.” _That’s one less thing to worry about._

 

            “Second of all, it’s sweet how you’ve gone through all this trouble for me.” Aaron wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and kissed the crown of his head. All Alex had to do was hug him back and melt into his arms. “But you didn’t have to do any of this. Honestly Alex, any day with you is a day I will remember for a very long time.”

 

            “Is it because I talk too much?”

 

            “That’s part of the reason but no. It’s because you are the most extraordinary person I have ever met. It’s a miracle you’re still with me.”

 

            “You just know how to stand in the eye of the hurricane, Aaron.”

 

            “In the eye of the hurricane there is quiet for just a moment.” He tightened his hold on Alex. “I’m pretty okay with being swept away by you.”

 

            “You’re being so fucking cheesy right now, I love it.” Alex said, a chuckle threatening to escape from his mouth. “But this day still isn’t going the way I planned.” There was still a hint of disappointment in Alex’s voice and Aaron intended to lift up his spirits. Aaron pulled away slightly, keeping Alex at arm’s length and running his fingers through his hair again.

 

            “Come on.” He took his hand and walked in the opposite direction to his apartment.

 

            “Wait, where are we going?”

 

            Aaron looked at him over his shoulder and smiled widely. It took his breath away. “Did you think you were the only one with surprises today?” Alex yelped as his boyfriend pulled him close again by his hand and placed a kiss on Alex’s lips that got his head all fuzzy. Aaron straightened the tie around Alex’s neck when he pulled away and Alex definitely didn’t want to admit that he chased Aaron’s lips in the process.

 

            “Just follow me.”

* * *

 

            Alex didn’t expect this at all.

 

            He hasn’t seen this building since he moved to downtown New York. It was gritty and looked worse for wear but this was definitely how he remembered it. He used to call this place home.

 

            “Aaron, are we--”

 

            “Your old apartment complex? Yes we are.” Alex stared in awe at the lazy Christmas lights strewn across the windows. The landlord was never one to take down those damn Christmas lights. He said it brought more character to the building that had so many stories to tell already. Also, the landlord’s grandma insisted on keeping them up anyway. Alexander always loved talking to Abuela Maria. He wondered if she’s still there.

 

            “But… why here?” His boyfriend smiled at him and took his hand again.

 

            “Your old apartment is bigger than my place.”

 

            “What do you need the space for?”

 

            “Talk less, Alexander.” He rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. “You’ll find out.” Alex checked his watch and saw that it was already 1 hour before midnight. That New York traffic was unforgivable even on New Year’s Eve. Soon enough, they were standing in front of the door that Alexander was all too familiar with.

 

            “We need the key.”

 

            “I’ve got one.” Aaron said while he procured a single silver key from his jacket pocket.

 

            “H-How did you--”

 

            “Before you moved in with me, I talked to the landlord and made sure it’s still vacant any time.”

 

            “But I’m not paying the rent?” Then suddenly a flip switched in his brain and he realized. Aaron was paying for the rent every month. “Aaron, why?” It’s not that he was mad. Just confused.

 

            “I figured this place could accommodate enough people.” Aaron was already on his way to unlocking the door before Alexander could ask again. When he opened the door, his jaw dropped. Everyone was there in that room. Everyone that he cared about turned their heads and greeted the two at the door. John came all the way back from North Carolina. Angelica, Eliza and Peggy flew in from London to be here. Heck, he was even glad to see _James Madison_. The man was a fellow Federalist after all.

 

            “Alexander!” A large body threw itself against him and, judging by the enthusiastic kiss on both cheeks, he immediately knew it was Lafayette. “Happy New Year!”

 

            “It’s not the New Year yet, Laf.” Alex said with the fondest of smiles.

 

            “It is in Paris!” Everyone laughed at that and they took turns in hugging Alex afterwards. After a few minutes, the commotion died down and they were all sitting on the floor telling each other stories. Even if they had the option of furniture, which the apartment currently lacked, they all opted to stay close to each other anyway. Aaron watched as his boyfriend recapped the Schuyler sisters on what happened a few hours ago at the restaurant they were supposed to be at.

 

            “Trust our dear Alexander to drag his name through the mud so close to the New Year.” Angelica said with a shake of her head.

 

            “Nay, Angelica! I’m dragging his name through the mud _after_ the New Year. I’m giving him a chance to redeem himself.” Yet everyone knew a week was not enough time for _anyone_ to redeem themselves to Alexander Hamilton. He probably already had the entire article written in his mind.

 

            “And what would you name the article, Mon ami?”

 

            “Hmm…” Alex glanced once at Aaron with the tiniest of smiles before speaking again. _“ **Maître d** ' Refuted._ How does that sound?”

 

            “Sounds just like you.” Alex fist bumped Laurens at that and blew an exaggerated kiss in Aaron’s direction. Aaron pretended to catch it, which prompted Hercules to wolf whistle at the two and tell them to get a room. Once the bottles were empty and the drinks were all drained from their cups, it was already 10 minutes before the New Year. “Come on everyone!” called Aaron to the rest of the people in the room. “Let’s head on to the roof to check out the fireworks.”

 

            Normally one would use the stairs or maybe the elevator to get to the roof but not Alex. Alex used the goddamn fire escape and Aaron couldn’t just let him go alone so it ended up that the entire party went through the fire escape. Once they were all on the roof, they all took off their jackets and laid them down. 5 minutes before the New Year, Alex’s head was resting on Aaron’s shoulder and everyone else was seated comfortably around them.

 

            Well it looked more like a huge ball of tangled limbs with Lafayette’s head on Laurens’ lap, Angelica’s head on Eliza’s stomach, Peggy’s legs being used as a pillow for Mulligan’s head, Madison’s stomach used as a pillow for Peggy’s head and Eliza’s head on Aaron’s lap. Aaron absentmindedly played with Eliza’s hair as they all chatted and waited for the New Year to greet them with a blast. “Aaron?” The taller one of the two looked at his boyfriend and was greeted by the widest of smiles.

 

            “Yeah?”

 

            “Wait for it.” Aaron raised his eyebrow, surprised when Alex borrowed his words from him but he waited. Waiting for what exactly? He didn’t know. Only when Lafayette and Laurens were counting down from 10 did he realize what he was supposed to be waiting for. The night sky was then filled with the brightest of colors and sparks showered upon them like rain. Everyone cheered and all stood up to look at the fireworks now coloring the sky with its magic.

 

            Alex and Aaron remained seated however for Alex took it upon himself to straddle Aaron’s legs and place his face in between his hands. He only smiled briefly before leaning in and capturing his lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Aaron didn’t know if the whistles and cheers from their friends were for the fireworks or for them but at this point, he couldn’t care less. He carded both of his hands through Alexander’s long hair and pulled on the strands between his fingertips slightly, eliciting a delighted moan from his boyfriend.

 

            “Oh my god, tear these dudes apart.”

 

            The two of them broke apart at Mulligan’s exasperated statement and they couldn’t help but laugh. Aaron was just about to tell Alex to stand up but Alex flipped a well-meaning middle finger in Mulligan’s general direction and kissed him again. This time, he wrapped his arms around his neck and laid them down gently on the makeshift blanket of jackets. Aaron smiled into the kiss and placed a hand on Alex’s hips, lifting the hem of his shirt slightly to rub the now exposed skin there.

 

            When Alex pulled away after what felt like hours, his hair was a mess and his shirt was pushed up to show his mid-riff and Aaron hasn’t seen anything more beautiful. Aaron watched as Alex pulled them back to their starting position, the fireworks above them showering the two in hundreds of colors. “Happy New Year, Aaron.” Alex whispered as he ran a single finger down his cheek in affection.

 

            “I love you.” Aaron whispered back.

 

            “I know.”

 

            Alexander smiled and placed another chaste kiss on Aaron’s lips. “You know something else, love?” He said when he pulled away again.

 

            “What?” Aaron answered with a genuinely confused expression but Alex was smirking.

 

            “I haven’t had sex with you since last year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting another 30 day writing challenge but for Hamburr this time. Check out my blog for which prompts I'm gonna do :)


End file.
